¡Caos en el Olimpo!
by Raknarock
Summary: El Olimpo está bajo toque de queda, cuya peor consecuencia es el aburrimiento de los dioses. Una tarde de charla se ha convertido en una reunión para fugarse, así terminó para las tres amigas. Lo que desconocían era que trajeron consigo a un desastroso trío de dioses. Aquello no podía ser bueno para la gente de Atenas.
1. Personajes

_N/A: Vaya, hace mucho que no me animaba a subir en fanfiction. Ah, lo extrañaba. Respecto a esta parte, esto no es un capítulo, sino el reparto de los personajes, leanlo completo, o no entenderán nada xD_

 _Por el momento, esto está sin editar. Por esa razón los capítulos en un principio son más simples, y a edida que avanza están mejor redactados y son más largos. De todos modos, espero que igualmente los disfruten, como yo disfruté escribiendo!_

 **Disclairmer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

Zeus: Es el dios más importante del Olimpo, tiene el titulo de padre de los dioses. **Zeus es el dios de la Luz.** Personifica el Cielo con todo su poderío, es el símbolo de la lluvia, el viento, las tormentas, del ciclo de las estaciones y de la sucesión de la noche y el día.

Atenea: **Diosa de la Sabiduría. Es una diosa guerrera** , pero no le gusta la guerra, antes de entrar en combate siempre intenta arreglar los conflictos de manera pacífica, sin embargo, una vez que entra en batalla nunca es derrotada. También preside las artes, los oficios y el conocimiento en general, muchas veces era solicitada como juez.

Poseidón: **Poseidón es el dios de mar y del elemento líquido en general.** Es intrigante y pendenciero, iguala a Zeus en dignidad, pero no en poder.

Afrodita: Diosa del amor, la **belleza**...

Hades: Hades es indistintamente el lugar donde residen los muertos, todos, ya sean buenos o malos y el dios que gobernaba esa región. **Es el dios de los muertos**. Por ser inflexible, es aborrecido por hombres y dioses aunque no es injusto, ni malvado.

Artemisa: **Diosa de la caza, de la castidad y también de la luna, en especial de la luz lunar.**

Hermes: Hijo de Zeus y Maya. Dios mediador, sus principales cualidades son la astucia y la movilidad. Es un dios inventor y bienhechor, amigo de los hombres y **mensajero de los dioses** , en especial de Zeus.

Ares: Es el **dios guerrero** por excelencia, representa la **fuerza bruta** sobre la inteligencia. Es muy impopular entre los demás dioses, le es antipático incluso a su propio padre. Es la antítesis de Atenea, diosa también guerrera, que encarna la fuerza inteligente y la astucia. En los enfrentamientos que tiene con Atenea siempre vence esta, e incluso sale humillado y maltrecho de tales combates. Tampoco en otros enfrentamientos sale siempre vencedor a pesar de que su presencia física es impresionante.

Hefesto: Es la **personificación del fuego.** No representa el fuego domestico, si no al **fuego como fuerza creadora.** Es el dios de los herreros y del fuego de los volcanes que consiguen doblegar a los metales. **Su virtuosismo para crear linda con la magia**.

Hera: Hera es la diosa que preside los matrimonios.

Dionicio: **Dios del** desenfreno y la exuberancia de la naturaleza, especialmente de la viña, que produce el **vino** y provoca la embriaguez.

Apolo: Es la personificación del Sol, así como su hermana gemela Artemisa, representa a la luna.

* * *

Personajes:

 **Makarov Dreyar** como Zeus

 **Laxus Dreyar** como el hijo de Zeus

 **Erza Scarlet** como Atenea

 **Piscis** como Poseidón

 **Lucy Heartfilia** como Afrodita

 **Juvia Lockster** como la hija de Poseidón

 **Hades**... Como Hades!

 **Jet** como Hermes

 **Mirajane Strauss** como Artemisa

 **Gajeel Redfox** como Ares

 **Natsu Dragneel** como Hefesto

 **Mavis** como Hera

 **Gildarts Clive** como Dionicio

 **Cana Alberona** como la hija de Dionicio

 **Loke/Leo** como Apolo

 **Gray Fullbuster** como Gray Fullbuster :v

 **Levy McGarden** como Levy McGarden

 **Wendy Marvell** como Wendy Marvell

 **Jellal Fernandez** como Jellal Fernandez

 **Droy** como Droy

 **Evergreen** como Medusa

 **Elfman** como Perseo

 **Lisanna Strauss** como Lisanna Strauss

 **Freed Justine** como Estupido y sensual acosador

 **Bisklow** como Bisklow

 **Sting Eucliffe** como Sting Eucliffe

 **Rogue Cheney** como Rogue Cheney

 **Ultear** como Cassandra

 **Meldy** como Meldy


	2. Capítulo 1

_N/A: Me dan ganas de arrancar mis ojos cuando leo esto xD Algún día lo voy a editar._

 **Disclairmer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana en el olimpo. El silencio y la imponencia lo mostraban en todo su esplendor. En el salón principal del templo, generalmente utilizado para las reuniones, se encontraba extrañamente poco concurrido.

Se encontraban algunos de los dioses más importantes del olimpo hablando. La atención de la conversación la centraremos en el diálogo que mantenían una rubia con una toga muy provocativa y una de cabello escarlata con armadura, polos opuestos mas mejores amigas; Atenea y Afrodita.

-Atenea...-gimoteaba la rubia- todos los días en el olimpo son muy aburridos... ¡siempre es lo mismo!

-Afrodita,- suspiró la peli-escarlata- Sabes que nosotras sobre todo al ser de parte de los doce dioses del olimpo, debemos permanecer aquí.

-Eso dices tú, que puedes salir siempre que hay algún conflicto, más yo debo quedarme aquí acompañándote mientras devoras otro pastel de fresas.

La diosa de armadura suspiró.

-Muy bien sabeis, Afrodita- musitó- la mala fama que tenéis allá afuera.

-pff!- resopló- ¡me pregunto quién habrá sido el mundano estúpido que me proclamó de esa manera! tu muy bien sabís que yo prefiero escribir historias de las aventuras que me habéis contado tú y los demás dioses, a andar con cualquier hombre que encuentre!- exclamó molesta.

-Y no lo dudo, Afrodita- prosiguió- mas los mundanos con los que te encontrarías no lo sabrían.

-Atenea, bajemos a la tierra habitada por hombres- le dijo- quiero escribir mis propias aventuras.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces lo peligroso de eso- intentó disuadirla- además...

-Somos diosas del Olimpo, Atenea. cualquiera que ose hacernos algo terminará como Medusa.

-Por favor no me hables de Medusa- musitó la de la armadura mientras se masajeaba las sienes- hasta para mí fue algo duro castigarla transformándola en eso.

-No niegues que tú también quieres bajar a echar un vistazo- le dijo la rubia con una mirada pícara.

-No niego que suena interesante, pero si Zeus o Laxus no atrapan nos meterían un rayo por la cabeza.- le contestó seria.

-¡Oh, vamos!- insistió- ¡todo el olimpo sabe que tú eres la favorita de Zeus! te prefiere incluso sobre Laxus, su propio hijo- susurró.

-Zeus tiene muchos hijos.- la acalló la peli-escarlata- además no debes hacer caso de los rumores, es descortés.

-Muy bien.- se rindió- a propósito, sabéis donde se encuentra Hefesto?

-Mmm...- la escarlata sonrió pícaramente el nombre del pelirosa.- he oído que Hefesto y tu mantenéis una relación.

-"No debes hacer caso de los rumores, es descortés"- dijo la rubia imitando la voz de Atenea- sólo lo recordé debido al sepulcral silencio que reina el dia de hoy.

-Tenéis razón- concordó- mucho me temo que se ha vuelto a meter en alguna tontería.

Afrodita rió y Atenea la siguió.

-Oh, ¿de qué habláis?- preguntó una de pelo azul entrometiendose en la conversación.

-Bienvenida, Álope.- la recibió Atenea.- Afrodita y yo dialogamos acerca de la tierra de los hombres.

-Yo quiero bajar allí.-añadió la mencionada.

-Oh! pero que maravillosa idea! A Álope le gustaría bajar también.

-Véis, Atenea! ¡ella también quiere bajar a conocer!

Atenea se sujetó el puente de la nariz mientras pensaba.

-Yo, soy Atenea. La diosa de mayor astucia e inteligencia, quien no pierde ninguna batalla.- proclamó.

-Sin embargo, ésta no es una batalla, Atenea.- contradijo la rubia- solo iremos a asegurarnos que tu ciudad, Atenas, se encuentra bien.

La peli-escarlata fijó su vista en la peli-azul.

-Álope no dirá nada a Poseidón.

La diosa de la armadura suspiró y observó a sus acompañantes quienes la observaban expectantes.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó y las otras dos diosas chillaron de alegría -más Afrodita que Álope- -¡Pero solo para comprobar el estado de mi ciudad! ¡Que ni os ocurra salir de los límites de Atenas.- sentenció.

-¡Atenea, eres la mejor!- Exclamaron las muchachas abrazándola, llamando la atención de más de uno de los dioses que se encontraban el templo.

-¡Shh! ¡Callaos las dos que llamamos la atención!

-Hai.- dijeron las chicas separándose de la muchacha.

Las tres se quedaron un momento hablando sobre el lugar exacto donde irían, la hora y el día, el lugar de encuentro...

-Álope piensa que sería bueno usar nombres mundanos para la visita.- musitó levantando tímidamente la mano.

-¿Qué? Iremos a MI ciudad, no necesito un nombre falso pues no quiero ocultar mi identidad de mi pueblo.- Espetó una -un poco- molesta Atenea.

-Ella tiene razón.- la apoyó la rubia- Atenea, saldremos del olimpo para evitar llamar la atención, no es necesario que conozcan nuestra identidad.

-Lo considero un insulto- espeto la pelirroja- el tener que mentirle a mi pueblo y utilizar un nombre común.

-No sería mentir, además podríamos usar nombres que no sean de grecia.

-¿Que no sean Helenos? ¿Y planeas no llamar la atención?- bufó la de armadura.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

-Yo apoyo la idea- dijo la peli-azul de repente- Durante mis años en el mar he contemplado con emoción la lluvia que cae sobre nuestros océanos- añadió- A partir de ahora a los oídos de los hombres me llamaré Juvia.

Las chicas la miraron con asombro. ¿Juvia?

-Es un lindo nombre- le sonrió la rubia.

-T-Tú crees...? A Juvia le hace feliz saberlo.

-Jeje, Álope no es necesario comenzar ahora- dijo la rubia con una gota que se le escapaba por la nuca.

-Erza.- dijo Atenea llamando la atención de las otras dos diosas.

-Eh?- se mostraron confusas ante el comentario de la diosa.

-E-Ese nombre me gusta a mi... Erza.- murmuró algo sonrojada.

-Me gusta.- comentó la rubia.

-A Juvia le parece que a Atenea le queda perfecto.

Atenea y Afrodita rieron ante el comentario de "Juvia" y ésta se contagió

-Ahora solo faltas tú, Afrodita.

-Emm... la verdad no séquée nombre puedo ponerme, jejeje.

-Yo creo que tú tienes cara de Lucy.- se escuchó a espaldas de la muchacha.

-Hefesto!- exclamó la rubia volteandose para ver al peli-rosa acercándose a ellas- ¿cuando apareciste? ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?- inquirió Afrodita al ver al otro Dios más próximo a ellas.

-Hace un rato. El maldito hijo que tiene Zeus me disparaba rayos cada vez que intentaba abandonar el Olimpo.- refunfuñó mientras se sentaba cerca de las chicas.

-Juvia se pregunta a qué viene este toque de queda permanente.

-Huh?- musitó el dios- algo están tramando ustedes.- les espetó con un gesto divertido.

-¡No, para nada!- negó la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si no quieren que vaya con Zeus y le cante como Apolo me contaréis lo que traman.- les advirtió mientras les sonreía.

-No me quieres de enemigo, Vulcano.- le advirtió Atenea.- Mejor será que no te entrometáis.

El pelirosa gruñó al oír el apodo con el que lo llamó Atenea y se marchó. Las chicas soltaron un suspiro de alivio a excepción de la de armadura

-eso estuvo cerca...

-Muy bien,- hablo la peli-escarlata- Ya sabeis bien el plan, verdad?- inquirió con un asentimiento de parte de las dos como respuesta.- muy bien. Ésta noche... nos iremos a la tierra habitada por los hombres.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Me he demorado en subir esto más de lo que hubiese deseado. Quiero recalcar, está sin editar, tiene muchos errores tanto de gramática como de coherencia, pero a medida que avanza mejora bastante, en serio xD Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, significa bastante para mi que les haya interesado :]_

 **Disclairmer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Levy McGarden

Todo se encontraba tranquilo para la joven de cabello corto. En un lugar a los alrededores de la ciudad de Atenas de encontraba mirando su reflejo en un cristalino lago que le encantaba visitar.

Llevaba una toga blanca atada de un hombro con un broche dorado y el cabello ordenado con un cintillo de lino blanco. Era bajita, pequeña, pero muy linda.

El nombre de la muchacha, era Levy McGarden, y era una campesina humilde.

Al estar alli disfrutaba lo relajante que era. Lejos de los ruidos de la ciudad, y de la gente, para ella, perfecto para sentarce y leer un libro.

La joven se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo que quedó adherido a su vestimenta, y se dirigió a la ciudad. Había estado mucho tiempo fuera, y no quería preocupar a su familia y a su mejor y unico amigo de la infancia.

 _Lo que la muchacha no sabía, era que Zeus había echo un pedido a su viejo amigo Hermes, y al ver a la muchacha, quedó terriblemente enamorado de ella. Quería verla nuevamente; debía volver a bajar a la tierra._

-Ya volví!- anunció la muchacha entrando nuevamente a su casa.

-Hija mia!- exclamó su madre al verla llegar- ¿otra vez te has escapado para ir a la cascada? ¡Sabeis que no me gusta que salgas sola! si algo te llegase a pasar, qué seria de nuestra familia! ¡oh, nuestra descendencia!

-"Qué melodramatica es Mamá... Si, tambien te extrañe, ¡no te preocupes! no me pasó nada"- pensó Levy.

-Si, madre.

-Habeis ido a ver a Droy?- preguntó más calmada.

-Hoy no le he visitado, pero si quereis que vaya no tengo ningún inconveniente.

-Ve, querida. Nos dijo que tiene una sorpresa para ti!- exclamó entusiasmada. Le brillaban los ojos. Asi que la pequeña McGarden supo que algo debía saber.

-De acuerdo madre- se despidió nuevamente- volveré antes del atardecer.

Dicho eso, la muchacha abrió la puerta de su casa y salió de ella con un rumbo fijo. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba a su amigo.

Una vez allí, tocó la puerta dos veces y aguardó. La casa de Droy era mucho más grande que la de ella, debido a que su familia era más acomodada.

Para su sorpresa, fué el mismo Droy quien habló, lo que confirmó las sospechas de la peliazul.

-Levy! que gusto verte aqui!- exclamó a verla.

-Hola, Droy! Quieres dar un paseo?

-Seguro! Esperame un poco, salgo de inmediato.- dicho eso, cerró la puerta con delicadeza y volvió meterse a la casa. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a salir y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Conversaban muy amenamente mientras caminaban. Platicaban, reian, y paseaban. Aquello era algo muy agradable.

Llegaron al lago que tanto le gustaba a la McGarden y se sentaron en la orilla.

-Levy?- comenzó a decir el muchacho de cabello negro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay algo que yo queria decirte hoy.

-Claro, Droy! el qué?- preguntó sonriendo provocando un leve sonrojo de parte del contrario.

Droy se dio vuelta para mirarla directamente a los ojos y le tomó ambas manos, acto que desconcertó a la McGarden. Su mirada denotaba seriedad.

-Levy...- al oir su nombre en la voz de su amigo le provocó un estremecimiento a la peliazul.- Desde hace mucho tiempo que yo te he amado.- al oír aquello, la chica sintió como la sangre llegaba a sus mejillas y su corazón palpitaba más fuertemente.- Amo cada parte de tí; desde tu risa, a tus oscuros y hermosos ojos.

-Droy...

-Y hay algo que hace mucho tiempo te quiero preguntar- la cabeza de Levy hizo un click- Levy Mcgarden; ¿Te gustaría compartir mi vida contigo?

-E-Estás diciendo que...?

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

La muchacha quedó paralizada, se encontraba literalmente en _shock_ , y luego de unos instantes recapacito y le respondió.

-Droy, hace mucho tiempo que estamos juntos. Te conozco tan bien como a mi misma. Sé que eres una gran persona y estoy segura que cualquier mujer que sea tu esposa será muy feliz a tu lado...- Los ojos de Droy brillaban con esperanza- Pero eso no va para mí.- el brillo de sus ojos se esfumó- Te quiero muchisimo, pero mucho me temo que el amor que tengo hacia ti no es en el sentido romántico. Tengo mucho por vivir, y no quiero atarme a una vida con alguien a quien no amo.

Droy sentía como si le hubiesen clavado una cuchilla en el corazón. Todo su mundo se esfumaba frente a sus ojos. Todas sus espectativas se fueron or el desagüe(*). Su Levy, su todo, le había dicho que no.

Pero debía afrontar todo con dignidad. Tal vez fuera una prueba del dios Zeus, no iba a rendirse.

-Levy, tú eres la unica persona que amé y que amaré.- Levy iba a interrumpirlo pero Droy continuó- no te forzaré a cazarte si no me amas. Sin embargo, te pido que lo reconcideres. Eres alguien muy especial para mí y no pienso rendirme. Cuando llegues a amar a otra persona, lo entenderé y tendrás todo mi apoyo. Mi pequeña pinpernel.

Droy le dió un beso en la frente y se marcho rápidamente. La peliazul se quedó allí sentada, sin saber como reaccionar.

La había llamado pequeña pinpernel. Así solía llamarla cuando pequeños. Era un día soleado, Droy la molestaba por su apellido, llamándola jardín.

Ella odiaba aquel apodo, de modo que un día se escondió para que no la molestase más. Éste la buscó desesperadamente al ver que había desaparecido y la encontro en un prado cerca de un río, donde habían muchas Pinpernel. Desde ese momento siempre la había llamado "pequeña pinpernel"

La ojimarrón suspiró. En su cabeza habían demaciados pensamientos para digerir. Lo mejor sería marcharse a casa y dormir.

Si es que lograba dormir.

La McGarden se despertó temprano. Serían más o menos las nueve de la mañana.

En su cabeza seguian rondando los recuerdos de la tarde anterior, así que se vistió con su toga despues de darse un baño rapido, y se dispuso a ir al lago de siempre para darse uno más largo y ameno.

No dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido. Esa era la razón por la que su madre estaba tan feliz.

Al llegar al lago, se dispuso a darse un largo baño helado pero un murmullo la hizo desechar la idea.

En la pequeña cascada que había allí, había una mujer. Parecía una muchacha de más o menos su edad, aunque tenía muchas más curvas.

Tarareaba una canción -muy comun en el olimpo-, mientras lavaba todo su cuerpo.

La McGarden rápidamente se ocultó tras unos arbustos y observó con más detenimiento a la joven. Su cabello era largo y rubio, inhumanamente sedoso. Su piel era la más blanca y perfecta que jamás hubiese visto.

Tenía el cuerpo muy tonificado, sus curvas eran muy notables, era delgada y esbelta, como si no fuese real.

- _"es la persona más hermosa que he visto…"_ \- pensó la peliazul.

Intentando verla un poco mejor, levantó un poco su cuerpo, pero con la suerte que tenía ultimamente, pisó un palito provocando que hiciera click. Rápidamente se oculto para evitar que la vieran.

-¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!- Exclamó la rubia dándose vuelta bruscamente. Se secó a una velocidad impresionante y se puso su toga. El cuchillo que traia, lo ocultó tras su espalda. uno nunca sabe que podria pasar.

Para ella, eso de "la diosa del amor" no eran más que tonterías. Ella tenía su carácter y todo el olimpo lo sabía.

Sigilosamente, llegó al arbusto donde se encontraba Levy, sin que la viese, la agarró fuertemente de la toga y alzó el cuchillo que traía tras su espalda.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quería espiarte, no me mates!- exclamó la peliazul sorprendiendo a Afrodita.

Ésta inmediatamente la soltó provocando que la peliazul callera al suelo por el susto que acababa de pasar. ¿Quién era esta persona? ¿Qué podia hacerle?

Afrodita al percatarse del miedo que estaba experimentando la joven, rápidamente guardó el cuchillo en su funda y con una sonrisa amable le ofreció la mano a Levy, que despues de dudar un poco la aceptó.

-Perdón, no te quería asustar. Me separé de mis amigas y no sabía en qué lugar de Atenas me encontraba.- le dijo a la McGarden con una cálida sonrisa.

-A-Ah! no te preocupes.- respondió ésta- Mi nombre es Levy McGarden. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Af...- La rubia olvidó que olvidó inventarse un nombre. ¡Sabía que habia olvidado algo!- Lucy.- dijo recordando las palabras de su amigo Hefesto- mi nombre es Lucy.

-Lindo nombre!- contestó Levy con amabilidad- Lucy qué?

-He-Heart... Heartfilia! Lucy Heartfilia!

La peliazul se extraño un poco por el comportamiento de la joven mas lo dejó pasar.

-Y dime, Lucy; ¿A qué has venido a Atenas?- inquirió mientras caminaban- ¿Qué hacías bañandote en el lago?

-¿Y qué hacías tú observandome?- preguntó la rubia en broma.

-Eh... e-eh e-esque, bueno, yo...- la rubia la observo divertida por su reaccion, cómo tartamudeaba la semi-sonrojada Levy intentando responder- bu-bueno, tú eres la chica más linda que he visto y...- Levy se golpeo mentalmente por decirlo así- quiero decir...

-No te preocupes- la acalló la rubia.- qué te gusta hacer?

-eh?- musitó la peliazul confundida por el brusco cambio de converzación.- pues... me gusta leer!

-¿De verdad? ¡a mi tambien! De echo estoy escribiendo una novela...

-¡Eso es fantástico!- exclamó ilusionada- cuando la termines la puedo leer?

-¡Claro! serás la primera en leerla, lo prometo.

-que bien! Lucy, te vas a quedar un tiempo en la ciudad?

-Lo siento, Levy. Tendré que irme hoy. ¿Me podrías guiar al centro de la ciudad para encontrarme con mis amigas?

-¿Tan pronto te vas?- musitó apenada- No te puedes quedar hasta mañana?

-Lo lamento pero no. Preocuparía a los demás di... a mi familia.

-Te puedes quedar en mi casa, no tengo problemas y...

-Lo siento, Levy. Deveras no puedo.

Levy agachó la cabeza decepcionada. Siguieron caminando en silencio, pero alguien chocó contra "Lucy" y la hizo caer al suelo. La responsable se dió cuenta y se devovolvio donde las chicas.

-Lo siento, ando algo distraida.- dijo la chica extendiendole la mano pero la conocida rencorosa diosa, no la acepto y se puso de pie sin ayuda observando a la albina con imponencia, la cual quedó sumamente sorprendida por la belleza de ésta.

La rubia tambien se sorprendió mucho al observarla bien.

-¿M-Misa?- preguntó sorprendida a la alvina. Ésta, desconcertada, se precentó.

-Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Lisanna.

-"Oh. que pena. dijo Lisanna"-pensó la rubia- "¡No digas tonterias, Afrodita! si fuera Artemisa le contaría al hijo de Zeus y él a su padre!"

-Yo soy Lucy.- contestó ella.

-Oh, bueno- dijo la Albina con una sonrisa. No sabía qué, pero había algo en esa chica que a ella no le agradaba. Es más; Le desagradaba, y mucho.- vais al centro? Yo tengo cosas que hacer alli, si quereis os puedo acompañar.

-Gracias, pero- dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a Levy cuando iba a contestar- Vamos a casa de Levy. Me ha invitado a dormir, ¿verdad?

La peliazul, desconcertada dudó un momento. ¿No la acababa de rechazar? Bueno, le debia una grande, así que haría que se lo contara.

-Si. ¿Nos vamos, Lu-chan?- dijo tomandola del brazo.

-Si.

-Adios, Lisanna!

-ehh... Adios!- les grito (ya iban bastante lejos) agitando el brazo en señal de despedida. Le extrañaba aquello. Pero lo que más le extrañaba era aquella chica rubia. ¿Alguien tan hermosa de verdad existía?

Sin darle más inmportancia, la albina continuo su camino.

* * *

 _Eso es todo por el momento. La próxima semana actualizaré :]_


	4. Capítulo 3

_N/A: ¡Lo siento mucho! Iba a subir en una semana y me demoré como dos meses... Lo siento. Siempre soy así ;; no había estado muy bien de salud (y ahora tampoco, lol) y tenía deberes, pero no voy a excusarme. Por alguna razón no me habían notificado los reviews, pero hoy me llegó un correo que me recordó que existe gente que quiere saber que pasa con esta historia, así que corregiré rápido un par de capítulos y los subiré juntos, como compensación. Ya cuando termine el fanfic completo (que calculo tendrá como 40 capítulos... más o menos) voy a reescribirlo y lo editaré bien, y entonces los primeros capítulos van a tener un poco más de coherencia. Por ahora los dejaré como están. Bueno, no quisiera explayarme mucho, disfruten el capítulo._

 **Disclairmer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Escarlata.**

Era un oasis majestuoso. Las aguas completamente cristalinas reflejaban abstractamente el rostro de la muchacha; de cabello rojizo, y lacio, que caía por su espalda con total libertad. Observaba atentamente aquel estanque, como si en el fuera a encontrar la solución a todos sus problemas.

El reflejo de la joven se observaba precioso. La muchacha tocó el agua con el dedo pulgar del pie provocando ondas en el agua. Para ella se sentía raro vestir tan ligeramente. Estaba acostumbrada a usar pesadas armaduras, aquella ligera vestimenta le daba la sensación de no cubrir lo suficiente. Se sentía desnuda.

Soltó bruscamente el aire de sus pulmones. El estar en una situación así la hacía sentirse insegura. Hizo aparecer su fiel espada de titanio y la sostuvo con firmeza en su diestra.

- _"Esto no está bien"_ \- pensó- _"Nada salió como lo planeado, y es probable que Laxus se llegue a enterar de la situación. ¿dónde podrán estar las chicas?"_

En aquel mismo oasis, oculto entre los matorrales la observaba un guerrero. La miraba con cautela, sujetaba la empuñadura de su espada envainada. Con solo mirar su postura, y aquellas cicatrices y callos por el oficio en sus manos, se podría apreciar su experiencia y habilidad con la espada, y su fortaleza y destreza con el arco.

Últimamente había muchos rumores sobre la inminente invasión de Roma a Grecia, y ellos eran el primer objetivo. Sus enemigos tenían mujeres en sus filas, y muchas de ellas se caracterizaban por el cabello rojo como el fuego. La forma en que sujetaba esa espada le confirmaba que sabía luchar.

Pero en ese caso, ¿no debería llevar una ropa más adecuada? No podía saber con certeza si era romana, arriesgarse podía ser fatal si se equivocaba.

Bueno, estaba sola después de todo. Se sentía incomoda con prendas tan ligeras, así que usar su armadura un minuto no haría daño, ¿verdad? Con ese pensamiento, la diosa se ocultó detrás de una enorme roca, saliendo del campo de visión del arquero. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a salir equipando su armadura, en la fase _Mañana estrella_.

- _"Es ella"_ \- pensó el arquero sacando una flecha de su carcaj y poniéndola en su arco.

El muchacho se posicionó esperando la oportunidad para disparar, aún oculto en la vegetación.

De repente, la pelirroja se volteó como su buscara a alguien, permitiéndole ver su rostro. El arquero maldijo internamente, debía de haberlo descubierto. Pero cuando la miró, quedó hipnotizado con la belleza de la joven; su lacio cabello escarlata caía sobre su espalda libremente, pero le daba un aire elegante; sus ojos grises parecían ocultar grandes misterios, pero denotaba en su mirada la confianza y honradez de la muchacha, incluso algo de severidad; su piel lechosa se notaba suave aun en la distancia, y aun debajo de la armadura su cuerpo se tonificaba, mostrando sus curvas. Había quedado prendado con solo mirarla.

Se la quedó contemplando unos instantes antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a pensar con claridad: ella era un soldado de Roma, una guerrera de muchas que existían con el único fin de atacarles. No podía dejarla ir.

Aun así, jamás había visto a ninguna joven de semejante belleza. No era capaz de matarla a sangre fría.

Primero le preguntaría, de todos modos con aquella armadura resultaría muy poco probable que una de sus fechas normales le hiciera daño.

Confiado, guardó su arco y flechas y salio de su escondite, no sin antes esconder un cuchillo bajo su manga; si fuera romana, la mataría en el acto.

La muchacha lo miró, inmutable, sin cambiar de expresión. El contrario se acercó a ella hasta estar a un par de metros de distancia.

La pelirroja lo miró expectante y el hombre supo que él debía hablar.

-Hola- le dijo- Te he visto hace un rato y me intrigó la armadura que llevas- soltó sin más-. Me preguntaba qué tipo de armadura es.

-¿Pensais matarme?- pregunto Atenea con su mirada neutra, sorprendiendo al peliazul. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

Se dió cuenta de que mentirle sería contraproducente. La misteriosa mujer de armadura lo notaría.

-Sí.- articuló con el semblante serio.- ¿Como lo habéis notado?

-La forma en la que sujetas tu manga- explicó-, por cómo lo haces, supongo que ocultas un arma debajo. La forma en que lo haces, me indica que es una daga de 20 centímetros. Probablemente de plata.

El peliazul se quedó sin palabras. Era exactamente como ella lo describía. Tragó saliva ¿qué era lo que pretendía esa mujer?

-Estoy impresionado.- musitó el muchacho con una sonrisa socarrona soltando la daga que había entre sus ropajes y alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le espetó inmutable- Si tenéis algo que preguntar, pregunta.

El hombre bajó las manos lentamente. Era astuta. Su voz no tenía fisuras, hacer que se desmoronase parecía imposible.

-Eres inteligente- rió por lo bajo- ¿De donde venís?

-Mi ciudad natal es Atenas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿El tuyo?

-Jellal- respondió con una leve sonrisa de diversión- Jellal Fernandez.

-Mi nombre es Erza.- respondió firmemente Atenea.

-¿Erza qué?

-Solo Erza.

-Si, pero, ¿Y tu apellido?

-Los apellidos son innecesarios- espetó- no tengo ninguno.

-¿No?- La peliroja negó con la cabeza- Veamos…-Jellal alzó su mano hacia la ella, lo que hizo que se pusiera alerta. La estiró hacia su cabello y delicadamente tomó un mechón. El mechón se deslizó entre sus dedos lentamente, hasta que la soltó-. El color de cabello escarlata no es usual-murmuró observándolo con atención.

Atenea se encontraba desconcertada por el repentino comentario del arquero, sin embargo, no le contestó.

-Que te parece... ¿Scarlet?

-¿Huh?- tartamudeó confundida por la pregunta.

-Erza Scarlet. Pienso que suena bien- dijo aun con la expresión seria y bajó la mano lentamente, dejándola caer a su costado-. Combina con tu escarlata-la miró a los ojos.

Finalmente, Atenea sonrió. Su expresión se ablandó, y miró hacia abajo enternecida por el gesto.

-Me gusta. Gracias- dijo mirandolo a los ojos con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. El peliazul se ruborisó levemente.

-Pero, debo preguntarte algo.- le espetó el otro provocando el fin de la sonrisa de la Scarlet- ¿Quien eres tú?

El rostro de la joven palideció un poco y su mirada denotaba sorpresa. ¿Debía decirle la verdad?

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo 2. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Debo admitir que edité bastante, pero no soportaba como lo había escrito... ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Sesumi, Giu Giu Salamander, AyaMe mUraSaKi (lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto después de haber prometido actualización semanal unu)._

 _M.G.L, ¡gracias! xD me alegra mucho leer eso, que hayas venido a leerlo a FF es genial. No conocía esa pareja, ¡parece interesante! no tengo planeado darle un desarrollo romántico a Wendy en este fic, pero me llamó la atención, así que tal vez lo haga en un futuro._


	5. Capítulo 4

_N/A: No hay mucho que decir de este capítulo más que está sin editar._

 **Disclairmer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La reunión**

El muchacho recorría de un lado a otro los elegantes y blancos pasillos del Olimpo. Ya comenzaba a ser asfixiante el no poder salir. Era evidente su ansiedad, aunque fuese imposible, sentía que un minuto más en aquella tierra de inmortales y se volvería claustrofóbico.

Parecía estar pensando, pero eso era lo de Atenea, no lo suyo. Su lógica consistía; si aparentaba pensar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro una brillante idea surgiría en su cabeza.

El dios del fuego se detuvo. Había una necesidad más grande que debía saciar; El hambre.

Rápidamente se encaminó al salón principal del templo, donde Artemisa estaba detrás de la barra.

-¡Artemisa!- exclamó amigablemente mientras la albina se le acercaba tras la barra.

-Hola, Hefesto- saludó la ojiazul con una de sus típicas sonrisas- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-¿Tienes Ambrosía? ¡Hoy tengo mucha hambre!- exclamó sonriente.

-Claro que sí, Hefesto- contestó la albina mientras se disponía a sacarla- Ara, te noto un poco apagado.- le comentó mientras le servía un delicioso plato con ambrosía.

-De verdad?- dijo el pelirosa mientras comenzaba a devorar su plato- No lo había notado.

-¿Es porque no podemos salir del Olimpo?

El dios la miró sorprendido.

-¿Soy tan transparente?

-Ara, así que es eso.

-Oye, Misa, te puedo preguntar algo? Si tú eres una importante diosa para los mundanos, ¿Por qué nunca sales del Olimpo?

-No creo que sea tan importante.- le sonrió Artemisa mientras secaba un vaso.

-¿Bromeas? ¡eres la diosa de la luna y la caza! ¡La arquera lunar!

-Supongo que prefiero quedarme aquí sirviendo detrás de la barra o ayudando a Laxus con sus tareas.- le contestó vagamente dejando callado a Hefesto por algunos minutos comiendo su ambrosía en silencio.

-Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Afrodita y Atenea?

-No las he visto hoy, la última vez que las vi fue ayer por la tarde.

-Mmm…- murmuró y terminó de comer.- bueno, nos vemos, Misa, tengo algo que hacer.- se despidió de la diosa y se levantó.

Hefesto caminó por los pasillos, por los jardines, los salones, y prácticamente por todo el Olimpo. Hasta que finalmente, los divisó sentados en el césped.

-¡Apolo! ¡Ares!- les gritó para que voltearan y corrió hacia ellos.

-Qué cuentas, Llamita- lo saludó el pelinegro conocido como Ares.

-Yo tenía la esperanza de que quien me llamaría sería una mujer hermosa…- murmuró Apolo con pesar, y fingida molestia de ver al pelirrosa.

-Si, hola a ustedes dos, estoy bien no se preocupen.- replicó el dios del fuego con notorio sarcasmo.

Hefesto se sentó frente a los otros dos y cruzó las piernas.

-¿Ustedes dos han visto a Afrodita?- preguntó Hefesto.

-¡Uhh! ¡Salamander tiene novia!-se burló su amigo.

-¿Tú crees que si hubiese visto a una diosa tan hermosa como ella estaría hablando contigo?-fue la respuesta de Apolo.

-Como creía…- musitó el pelirosa con sus dedos indice y pungar en su barbilla. Con aquello confirmaba las sospechas que había estado albergando desde la mañana. Ese gesto no fue pasado por alto por el pelinegro.

-¿Hay algo que no sepamos, salamander?- Exigió saber Ares, con su poco amigable tono de voz.

Hefesto se quedó en silencio para generar expectación en el contrario, pero sólo consiguió hacer que el dios se irritara.

-De acuerdo, les contaré- accedió Salamander, con las comisuras de sus labios sutilmente levantadas, y un aire de misterio-, pero deben prometer guardar el secreto.

-Ok, lo prometo.- Aceptó inmediatamente Apolo, apodado Leo por sus más cercanos. Últimamente no sucedía nada, y no cabía en su aburrimiento. Un par de chismes le venían bien.

-¡De acuerdo, pero desembucha de una buena vez!- refunfuñó el dios de la fuerza bruta, quien se moría de ganas por saber qué traía Hefesto entre manos.

-Bien- musitó y se acercó más a ellos bajando aún más su tono de voz. Los otros estaban en completo silencio, podía oír sus respiraciones, y hasta llegó a escuchar a uno de ellos tragar saliva.- Despena, Afrodita y Atenea…- ambos lo observaban impacientes- escaparon del Olimpo.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE?!- Exclamaron los otros dioses al mismo tiempo. Se esperaban cualquier otra cosa, algo gracioso o subido de tono sobre sus amigas, pero aquello no resultaba para nada divertido. Al pelinegro le hirvió la sangre que lo hubieran hecho sin avisarles.

-Hujum.- confirmó el pelirosa cruzandose de brazos.

-¡Malditas! ¡Y nosotros aquí muriendo del aburrimiento!- alegó Ares.

-Y allá abajo en la tierra está lleno de chicas lindas…- se lamentaba Apolo.

-¡Callaos!- los silenció el dios del fuego.- Las descubrirán si no cierran el pico.

-¿Y a mi qué!- exclamó Ares de mal humor- Esas tres se lo merecen por no decirnos.

-Tengo algo mejor en mente.- les susurró atrayendo su atención. Ahora sus comisuras se curvaron hacia arriba, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra en los labios del pelirrosa- Ares… Leo… Vamos a divertirno un rato.

Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron tétricamente al darse cuenta de lo que se refería, mostrando expresiones muy parecidas a la de Hefesto. Pobres de las diosas. No sabían qué les esperaba.


End file.
